Torn Asunder
by oranges and cigarettes
Summary: Finale fic. "You're too proud to let the world see you fall apart like that." Short and Rebecca-centric.


**Torn Asunder**

**I rouse rabble**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Greek; don't own the song "Compliments." **

**Author's notes: I have no idea from where this fic came. I set out to right one about Rebecca returning to Washington and dealing with her drunken confession to Cappie, because I believe those underlying issues are going to come back, but this came out instead.**

* * *

The next morning, you force yourself out of the warm comfort of Cappie's arms and out of bed. No one's told you to come back home, and you're sure they'd prefer you to keep up appearances of a happy, normal family and stay in Myrtle Beach, but you don't give a damn anymore. Your mother needs you, you know it, and you refuse to let your father's political ambitions supercede her well-being. You're not very good at being the dutiful daughter, but these are drastic circumstances. It's going to get worse before it gets better, and you intend to be there for her when it does. You love her, after all.

But as the jet is taking off and the roar of the planes engines is loud in your ears, you think that you might just hate her, too. You think that maybe it's impossible to love someone you don't respect, and you just don't respect your mother. Away from your father, she's a beautiful, striking, confident woman, but as soon he enters the room, everything wonderful about her disappears. She becomes quiet and cold and questions her every move, word, thought. She looks the other way when he cheats, even when he parades the women in front of her face.

You were twelve the first time you knew your dad was cheating, when you saw him and your nanny kissing in the pool while your mother was away. It broke your heart when you told your mother, sure that it was going to lead to loud arguments and slammed doors and divorce, but she merely patted you on the cheek, told you she loved you, and left the room. No one spoke of the matter again. It took you three years and four more affairs to realize why, and that's when your started your angry, rebellious teenager act. Your mother's whole life, everything about it, was wrapped up in your fathers. His goals, desires, dreams, were all hers. He wants to be a Senator, so she wants him to be a Sentor, and Senators who get dumped because they can't keep their dicks in their pants don't get re-elected. And after all, all your mother ever wants is for him to be happy.

It's also why you don't respect President Casey Cartwright. The minute you met her, you could tell she was on the fast track to being your mother. In your first real conversation, you realized she'd already forgiven her cheating boyfriend and you were disgusted. You pranced around him, trying to get a reaction out of her, but she just raged at you more instead of the real guilty party. You didn't owe her anything; he was the one who cheated, but you were the one who got crapped on. The more you saw of her, the more you disliked, and soon it became natural to hate her. Meeting Cappie, however, was the final straw. Everyone on campus knew he still carried a torch for her, but you'd assumed he was a scruffy loser the first time you saw him. After the psych study, you'd realized he was so much more than Evan could ever be and you didn't understand why Casey didn't choose him in an instant. You were glad though, because it left him open for you.

He's everything your father isn't. He's honest and faithful and understanding and easy-going and kind and caring. And you're everything your mom isn't. You're self-assured and proud and stubborn and you refuse to let anyone, ever, push you around. And so you don't understand why he's slipping through your fingers. Your parents are the worst match in the world, as far as you can tell, so shouldn't you and him be the best? Your pushy side should balance out his laid back nature, his kindness should temper your bitchiness, it should be perfect. But it's not.

After you got the phone call, you ran down the beach, looking for him, stepping on sunbathers, crushing sand castles under your feet, nearly falling more than once, feeling like you were thirty seconds from exploding into a thousand tiny pieces and wanting to see him more than anything. And then you saw him, laughing with her, looking for all the world like the perfect beach couple. And then you hated Casey even more. She had her chance with him and now she was trying to get it back. You see, there's one thing you hate more than spineless women. Two really, but they bind together. Liars and cheaters. Every time Casey said she was over him, she lied. And you knew it was inevitable until they cheated.

Without Cappie to temper you reaction, you reverted. You went to the bar and got boys to by you shots and you drank until you were the drunkest you'd been since you were sixteen. And so when one of the boys suggested she join the wet t-shirt contest, you agreed. It was perfect, really. The videos on the Internet would destroy what was left of you father's reputation and then they'd be on the news. People would talk about Senator Logan's slutty daughter instead of your slutty father, and you mother wouldn't have to constantly be reminded of his infidelity. And when National saw Senator Logan's daughter, their prize pledge, drunk and wearing the ZBZ letters and little else, Casey Cartwright would get the boot. It all made perfect sense.

But then Cappie said those magic words, and brought you her back down to Earth. "It's beneath you." You're too proud to let the world see you fall apart like that. You couldn't let him win though, so you started flinging out all of the dark thoughts and doubts you'd shoved to the back of your mind during your relationship. And when you realized what you'd done, you'd fled from the stage. You didn't stop running until she reached your perfect suite, paid for by your perfect fucking family. You curled up under the covers and cried until you fell asleep.

And that's where Cappie found you. He crawled into bed with you and you knew that he knew. You didn't say much that night. You just let him hold you and pretended everything was okay. But when the sun started peeking in through the windows, you got out of bed and packed quickly, quietly. You took a cab to the airport, where the jet was still waiting, and you left without a single word.

A slight bump brings you back to the present, and you find that hour-long flight is over and you're ready to land. You know there will be reports waiting for you and your carefully wipe your face of tears and make sure your expression is completely blank. You unbuckle your seatbelt as the plane taxis, wishing that you didn't have to leave it and face world. But when the doors open, you stand and smooth your skirt. You manage a polite thank you to the pilot and exit the plane. You _are_ Rebecca Logan, after all.

* * *

So, what did you all think of the finale? I'm a little tired of the, Terrible Logan Family/Rebecca's a bitch/Cappie forgives her plot, but I think that she said some very telling things when she was on stage. I think next season, that's going to be a source of conflict between the two of them and hopefully a breakup. Other than that, I love Frannie and Evan together, and I'm so glad Rusty and Calvin and Dale are back together.


End file.
